There are many systems in the prior art that describe spatial relationships between a plurality of objects. There are also systems that provide usage and assembly instructions for pluralities of objects. Many of these systems use paper labels affixed to or associated with objects to convey to users the identifying information and use of the objects. These paper labels are often passive and offer no information on the actual state of the objects, such as location in space, or motion through space. The labels can also become disassociated with the objects, contributing to loss of information or to confusion in the user.
Recently, radio frequency identification (RFID) tags have replaced paper labels in some of these applications to permit remote access to the label information. But prior art RFID applications require the use of an RFID tag reader, and the RFID tags can provide location information only in reference to the known location of an RFID tag reader, and only within a sphere with radius defined by the RF range of the tag transceiver. The RFID tags can neither provide state nor dynamic information, so the user must derive this information using other sensors and methods external to the tags. The principal method has been visual inspection by the user, but this method suffers from the perceptual limitations of users who often experience difficulties recognizing the static relationships of objects, and who generally experience difficulties with the recognition of dynamic relationships. This is particularly true when the user is trying to learn how to accomplish a new or different task.
In view of the above, it is an object of the present invention to provide an RF-network enabled system for the labeling, localization and tracking of a plurality of component part objects. Another object of the present invention is to provide an RF-enabled network system of tags that combine sensors with logic elements on each tag. It is another object of the present invention to provide an RF-network enabled tracking system that provides feedback to users on the proper alignment and assembly procedures of networked objects that are being tracked. Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an RF-network enabled system that allows for input of a predetermined algorithm as to a desired orientation of a plurality of tracked objects. Still another object of the present invention is to provide an RF-network enabled system that functions as a training aid that facilitates the learning of a new language by providing audible feedback on the names of objects that the respective RFID tags are affixed to. Another object of the present invention is to provide a RF-network enabled system that uses RFID tags with logic and processing capabilities to allow for input or training aid for the physical arts such as dance, and sports such as golf, swimming, or tennis. Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a RF-network enabled tracking system that uses RFID tags combined with logic and processing capabilities to function as a physical aid to the visually impaired.